


The Tower Bios: Tony Stark

by kinkyavengers



Series: The Tower RP [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyavengers/pseuds/kinkyavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks they've got his number and everyone piles expectations on him by the truckload.  How does he deal when the pressure is too much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tower Bios: Tony Stark

Alias: Iron Man  
Age: 41  
FC: Robert Downey Jr.

Then: Everyone knows the headlines: more money than God, more daddy-issues than reality television and more sex than the national average raised to whatever obscene power you want to spout today. This is Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, sex god, though the last is rarely mentioned anymore now that he seems to be settling down. There are still plenty of hints though, and he still gets young women throwing themselves at him with wild abandon.

Tony Stark who was kidnapped, tortured, & privatised world peace: get a paper; they run that one about once a month or after every major crisis or SI news. Oh yeah, and he’s Iron Man, which, if you don’t know who that is yet, there is something obviously terribly wrong with you. Give him five; he’ll fill you in. He’s the lead banjo in this superhero boy-band, if only because he’s apparently 70 years too young to be the singer. Though if we’re going with this metaphor he’s also the guy who keeps the soundboard running and changes the oil on the tour bus.

Now: So he’s got an odd collection of superfriends in his tower. He's doing his very best not to piss them off worse than he already has, because first impressions are not his forte, and follow up impressions tend to get progressively worse. Then suddenly, Natashalie ninjas her way into his private lab and leaves him a vague note on a tastefully understated card. He follows the clues and finds himself in a whole new world, metaphorically. Where everyone has desires they need to fill, and maybe if you’re lucky, you find someone willing to teach you something you didn’t know you wanted.

[](http://avengerstower.tumblr.com/welcome) [Welcome](http://avengerstower.tumblr.com/welcome) — [Rules](http://avengerstower.tumblr.com/rules) — [Characters](http://avengerstower.tumblr.com/characters)— [**Apply Now**](http://avengerstower.tumblr.com/submit)

**Author's Note:**

> The Tower, a new Marvel kink roleplay, now accepting applications! avengerstower.tumblr.com


End file.
